The Quest For Anigia
by KakushigotoAi
Summary: Ed and Al find a picture in their basement witha mysterious girl on it, who looks exactly like their recently perished mother. They find a note that says she once was a great alchemist. What siginificance is she to the both brothers?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Hey peoples...xD yeah, I made anew story because...I wanted to. xD And I'll actually make new chapters for this one lol. Yeah so this will like basically be a re-telling of the story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Anigia, The Immense Alchemist

_We looked at our house one last time, as Kiniko moved in, to remember this moment. The moment when we left our past, and set out forth to go on our journey for the mysterious great alchemist, "Anigia."_

"ED!" Al screams with a faint echo, rummaging through his mother's photo album they found recently after she passed away.

"What Al! I told you don't interrupt me while I'm working!"

Ed is clearly still bitter about the death of his mother the day before.

"Ed! This is important!"

Ed gets up from his chair and walks over to the corner where Al is looking at pictures.

"For god's sake Al, what is i-"

Ed's eyes open widely, and he drops his pen. His eyes gleam with tears and falls down sobbing. The picture shows a girl with light red hair and a perfect smile, just like their mother. She is very tiny, about 4'8" a purple kitten in her hands.

"Ed stop! This isn't mom! Look! She has red hair! Who do you think it can be?"

Ed wipes the tears from his face and grabs the picture from Al's soft hands. He studies the beat-up photograph with great detail, and then drops it.

"She has to be related to us in some way. She looks exactly like mom. Judging by the papyrus it is printed on, I'd say it's about 20 years old."

"What's this..?"

Al notices a note on the back of the photograph. It says "Dear Aniga, I cannot repay you for bringing me back to life. I owe my life, to you my dear. I love you with all my heart. Signed your one and only love, Jaques."

An awkward brief moment of silence occurs shortly after both young boys read the note out loud, simultaneously.

"What is this doing here, in our house, in MOM's photoalbum?" Al asked with curiosity.

"No clue bro. But..."

Ed smirks evilly and walks up to his desk where he was stationed before being called over to see the picture that may change his and Al's life forever.

"I'm going to bring mom back. And ask her herself."

Al stands with his eyes widened. He looks very puzzled, as well as excited.

"You can do that! Wow this will be great! I can finally see mom's perfect smile once again Ed you are the be-"

"This is forbidden alchemy Al. You cannot tell any one we are doing this. It's called human transmutation. It requires the composition of a human being, and the blood of close relatives of the perished one. Can you handle that?"

Al looks at Ed, now with a pale, frightened face.

"How do you know all of this stuff Ed? Who taught it to you? Will…we get hurt?"

"You see all of those books over there Al?

Ed points at the open pile of books on his desk and Al nods.

"That's what I've been studying ever since mom passed…I swore on her grave that I would bring her back and I will. Now I have even a bigger reason to bring her back. I need to know who that girl in that photo is."

Al begins to smile and jumps up into the air.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S BRING MOM BACK AND GO ONTO OUR JOURNY FOR ANIGIA'S PAST!"

Both boys slam a massive high five and go upstairs to bed.

_The next day…_

When Ed wakes up, he gently taps Al on his shoulder. Al wakes up, wipes the drool off his mouth and smiles.

"What's up bro!" Al says energetically.

"You ready Al? This will be the biggest transmutation we've ever done. This can change our lives and our skills for ever."

"Let's go."

Al gets out of his bed and runs downstairs, following his older brother. Ed is already drawing the transmutation circle.

"Al! Give me that bucket of stuff will ya?"

"Sure."

Al picks the bucket up and runs over to the circle.

"Thanks."

Ed puts the bucket in the center triangle of the circle and grabs a small knife out of his pocket.

"Stick out your hand."

Ed gently scrapes Al's hand and then the blood goes into the bucket. He does the same to himself. The circle glows and then smoke rises. The dust settles and a small figure can be barely seen in the midst.

"Wha..!"


End file.
